


Promise?.

by Violet_R_Winchester



Series: Promise? [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dancing, F/M, Future Mono, Future Six, If you count Mono Shattering Students heads as gore then okay?, Inspired By Little Nightmares, Kinda?, Little Nightmares II Spoilers, Mono&Six, My idiot children, No Smut, No beta we die like men even though I’m a female, Six Betrayal, Some Humor, Some affection, Tango, The Lady - Freeform, Thin Man, good ending, king of sledgehammers Mono, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_R_Winchester/pseuds/Violet_R_Winchester
Summary: Mono and Six go on their little adventure, after going through hell and back from the school house Mono Made a promise down the line.
Relationships: Mono & Six & Original Character(s), Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), Six/Mono, The Lady/The Thin Man (Little Nightmares)
Series: Promise? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198799
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Promise?.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank getting this idea from claramccaff from Instagram I stumbled over a piece of her art work between Mono and Six and it gave me inspiration to write this. Please go check her out.

  
  
**_ ART BY PROPIMOL ON DEVIANT ART  
_**

* * *

**__ **

Mono’s lungs burned from how fast he was running, barely getting any oxygen then again if you had a teacher with a really long neck chasing you, you wouldn’t really care on how much oxygen was filling your air supply. 

**__ **

How long can she stretch? Why won’t she just freaking quit. Mono grasped onto the first air duct he found ripping the door open as he was walking across a bookshelf trying to lose her. Quickly getting in the crawling position the small human crawled like he never crawled before which he had to do all the time if he didn’t want to get caught. The memory of the ground blowing up behind him when the hunter shot at him was still clear in his mind. Death was sweet but living was sweeter, all because when he woke up he had her to look forward to.

**__ **

His new best friend. His new best friend he had to save, again because he got her caught. Again.

**__ **

Mono was pretty stupid huh?. 

**__ **

He got her caught the first time when they first met in the woods. He was sitting upon a tree branch watching the silver moon high in the sky, It’s presence making him not feel alone. He didn’t know when or why but he felt two set of eyes on him, glancing over his shoulder he saw a child, another child just like him living in the world they had black hair like the darkest of nights that covered their eyes, they wore a long dark blue shirt their skin was pale practically glowing in the moonlight. The other seemed to be in awe with him seeing that they weren’t the only one out here. Vulnerable to everything on the outside. Mono felt the same, it’s been awhile since he’s actually seen another child. His heart bloomed with— what he was guessing was happiness. He wasn’t the only one. He wasn’t completely alone. 

**__ **

They continued to stare at each until a large hand grasped the child. Mono heart leaped into his throat as they screamed once they were in the hunters grasp. Damnit, how did Mono not see the damn flashlight?.

**__ **

Mono huffed at the memory once he reached the end of the air duct looking at a ledge to another room. Mono looked back seeing the teacher's head, he really didn’t want to be someone’s dinner. Judging by the large space between the air duct and the other ledge with a door this could go two ways. Mono could either fall to his ever loving death and Six perishes or… he makes it to the other side with missing by a small centimeter grasping onto the wood.

**__ **

She’s getting closer. Can’t think, gotta jump. Throw caution into the wind and pray!. 

**__ **

To whatever god that exists up there please help me make this jump!.

**__ **

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Don’t slip Don’t slip!.

**__ **

He repeated trying to get his feet out from underneath him as fast as he could so he could do what he was gonna do. 

**__ **

Taking a deep breath, Mono pressed his feet against the cool wall, his palms pressed against the metal of the outline of the duct pushing himself forward with all his might with whatever strength he had left in his fragile body. If Mono didn’t know any better he would’ve thought that he was flying but he wasn’t he was just being pulled down by gravity. Falling gracefully. 

**__ **

He grasped onto the wooden ledge digging his nails into the wood his legs dangling to utter death.

**__ **

Well… almost gracefully. 

**__ **

Mono pulled himself up as fast as he could. His heart in his throat adrenaline pumping through his veins rolling away when the teacher tried to bite him only to get a mouthful of old dusty wood, he would’ve found it hilarious if he wasn’t next. 

**__ **

The young human pushed a box that was at the side of the door pushing the wooden brown object near it climbing up jumping towards the knob opening it as the woman shook her head. Probably got splinters in her teeth now to go with that ugly smile. 

**__ **

Mono let go of the door knob rushing to the side glaring at her beneath the bag as she shot forward. “EAT DOOR YOU CREEPY BITCH!.” he shouted slamming the door with all the strength he could muster in her face hearing her screech in pain Mono smiled weakly to himself. ‘Thank you.’ He whispered to whatever force that helped him survive that. 

**__ **

Mono let out a tired sigh taking off his bag rubbing his face feeling streaks of wetness following where he rubbed. He looked down at his hand to see he was bleeding from the tips of his finger. He didn’t even notice, he must’ve gripped really hard then. He’ll deal with it later. Right now his main priority is Six.

**__ **

When is it not?.

**__ **

* * *

Mono slid when one of the kids tried to grab him sliding towards what he was aiming to grab in the first place. A sledgehammer, what kind of irresponsible person leaves a sledgehammer in the school kitchen?.

**__ **

Whoever did that, thank you. 

**__ **

Mono grabbed onto the hammer holding the handle looking at the creepy student that looked between both Mono and the sledgehammer.

**__ **

Mono raised a brow beneath the bag he put back on a while ago. 

**__ **

The kid made a break for it. Anger filled Mono. “Oh! Heck no! You think after everything you little demons put me through I’m gonna let you run away. Fat chance! Get back here!.” He yelled after pulling the sledgehammer hammer with him. The sound of glass shattering followed later on. 

**__ **

* * *

Mono made it through the lunchroom almost getting crushed once by a glass basket. No wonder half of these kids had their heads cracked open, literally. 

**__ **

They are brainless and violent. Perfect. Mono thought bitterly as he squeezed his way through a little crack in the door. The head of a student that he was wearing broke in the process. Luckily there weren't any kids on the other side. 

**__ **

Hopefully he was getting closer to finding Six. He really wanted to get out of here. 

**__ **

* * *

Mono waited for the girl to chase him and started running. He looked up at the trap running towards the loose plank in the floor jumping on it moving to the side in a dash before it could hit him. Sending the female flying and shattering.

**__ **

Mono let out a breath of relief walking towards the sledgehammer he abandoned picking it up once more letting it drag against the floor, it’s not like he can actually pick it up, it was bigger than him. He walked into a bathroom that was straight ahead as soon as he stepped into the thrust hole of the door he noticed Six right away, she was hanging upside down from a rope that was wrapped around her legs. Mono looked at the two identical students that were tugging on two pieces of wood that were nailed into the doorway of what Mono would think is a toilet stall, he couldn’t really see. 

**__ **

Mono lifted up the hammer bringing it down with a ‘clack!’ breaking the tiles getting at least one of their attention. 

**__ **

Alright let’s end this misery.

**__ **

The sound of shattering glass echoed in the bathroom along with breaking planks and a small oof.

**__ **

Mono went over to Six to make sure she didn’t have a concussion from how high up she was. He held his hand out to her. She took it without hesitating. They walked to the window of the bathroom and made their break.

**__ **

* * *

What felt like hours Mono could finally say they were out. After dealing with more rugrats and being chased by the teacher as their farewell present (not the best present Mono ever gotten.)

**__ **

They were finally out of that place into the pouring rain once again. Mono holding Six hands for good measure. He could feel that she was shivering, her grip on his hand never faltering. 

**__ **

Gotta find her something, something warmer. Something better than her thin cloth shirt. He gripped her hand in return. She glanced at him when he did but he didn’t look back. Instead he kept going forward dragging her along. 

**__ **

* * *

Well they found something, they found a raincoat in an abandoned building, Mono and Six let go of one another hand, Six making her way towards the clothing wear. Slipping it on, for a raincoat that was left in dirty water it looked pretty clean, the bright yellow making his eyes sting. He watched as Six fixed her sleeves and did a little spin ruffling her hair a bit. 

**__ **

Mono smiled underneath his bag, she definitely seemed more comfortable and warmer. 

**__ **

Six pulled the hood over her head turning towards Mono holding her arms up from her sides as if she was saying ‘so, what you think?.’ 

**__ **

Mono gave her two thumbs up.

**__ **

Yellow was definitely her color. 

**__ **

So they decided to stay for a bit in the creepy abandoned building with a huge hole in the wall. Mostly to take a break and get some time to catch their breath. Mostly Mono.

**__ **

They were both resting on a worn out bed. Six knees were brought to her chest as Mono was laying down on his back looking up at the cracked ceiling. He wondered if things were different before. No scary teachers, no creepy duplicate children, no hunters that were trying to kill two kids who were trying to survive. Mono doesn’t know himself, he doesn’t really remember. Thunder cracked in the night sky sounding like a whip. Silence was deafening but it was also comforting. Of course if you’re sharing that silence with someone you feel comfortable with. 

**__ **

Mono tapped his finger against the bed, a melody playing in his head. Seconds passed till something clicked in his head. He sat up quickly walking off the bed catching Six attention. Her eyes followed Mono making sure he doesn’t hurt himself, she noticed how he was limping so she kept a watchful eye. 

**__ **

Mono seemed to have been looking for something. Catching Six interests more.

**__ **

Mono perked up once he found whatever he was looking for. Walking towards Six, Six couldn’t see what he was holding at first till he stepped into the moonlight. The boy in the cloak was holding a radio; it seemed to be his height he set it down on the bed switching it on meeting with static.

**__ **

Six tilted her head watching her friend get to work on the metal box. Mono placed his other hand over the speaker of the radio static coming from his hand turning the knob with his other. 

**__ **

Oh!. 

**__ **

It hit Six what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to channel his power into the radio so he can find a program for them to listen to. Waiting for a while the static started to change, Mono began to twist some other knobs that seemed to help the static balance out, replaced with what Six was guessing was music. 

**__ **

Judging by how Mono seemed to have perked up he was smiling under his bag, he was pleased that it worked. 

**__ **

Mono removed his hand waiting to see if it would cut out but it didn’t. Sighing in unmistakable relief Mono turned up the volume a bit more. Not too high for any wondering person to hear just enough for Six and himself. 

**__ **

Mono looked over to Six who seemed to be interested in the little arms in the lens of the radio moving in sync. 

**__ **

Six didn’t seem to know what kind of music was playing, Mono did. It was fast paced. Six didn’t really like fast paced music but she did like the guitar.

**__ **

Mono held his hand out to Six. Six looked at him then his hand then him again. 

**__ **

Six carefully grabbed his hand pushing herself up off the bed following his lead. Mono pulled her along to the center of the room, the hole in the ceiling allowing the moon to shine down on them as if it was watching them, Mono stopped along with Six gently making her face him standing in the center. The moonlight makes her pale skin glow. Mono can’t help but feel hypnotized. He places one hand on her hip watching her face just in case she shows any signs of discomfort or that she might try to kill him, she didn’t instead she placed a hand on his arm, her other hand still in his. 

**__ **

Okay that’s a good sign. She trusted him with whatever the hell he was doing. 

**__ **

“Follow my lead.” He said gently, he began to move, she followed. 

**__ **

First they moved back and forward, his right foot going forward as her left foot went back mirroring Monos movements in reverse. Same thing with his left and her right. Along with her right and his left and her left with his right. 

**__ **

Mono spinned her a couple of times. Six doing the same to Mono because she thought she was supposed to causing laughter to fill Mono, 

**__ **

Flamenco by ARMIK continued to play both children moving their hips to the beat allowing themselves to get lost in the music at some point they both had their backs pressed against one another’s still dancing, both going opposite directions of each other keeping their backs pressed together. Mono grasped Six’s hand pulling her gently enough to have her in front of him again after spinning her first then dipping her thunder boomed in the background when he did their shadows appearing on the walls. 

**__ **

They continued gripping each other’s hands spinning in a circle making the water splash. For once in what felt like forever. They were kids, they were actually children. Two children alone in the world who were trying to survive are actually having fun. 

**__ **

They felt happiness, they felt freedom, it felt as if the world was theirs. 

**__ **

Six took the lead at times. Spinning and dipping Mono without dropping him at least once. 

**__ **

Both children spun once more as different songs played. Mono accidentally misstepped and fell face first into a puddle soaking his bag even more. It was just getting dry too…

**__ **

Mono pouted under his bag pushing himself up from the floor onto his knees, his butt resting on his legs, well that hurt. That’s what he gets for getting ahead of himself. He stood still in the position he was in waiting for his dizziness to subside. 

**__ **

He felt movement, it was his bag before he could force it back down it was completely off, out of habit he covered his face. 

**__ **

Mono wasn’t that attractive, at least not to himself, he looked like he hadn't eaten anything. Which of course he hasn’t he only eats scraps that he finds. His skin wasn’t an olive color it was pale, not pale like Six (it used to be though.) but pale as if he was sick. His chubby cheeks he remembers having now were sunken in, his pale blue eyes the only good thing about him. His black hair untamed, it's not like you could find a brush around here.

**__ **

Two pairs of hands wrapped around his wrist gently tugging a bit telling him to ‘move them, let me see.’ Mono shook his head lightly, Six pulled again not taking that as an answer. Mono sighed knowing the girl in the yellow raincoat was stubborn. 

**__ **

Mono moved his hands slowly casting his eyes to the side. Six let go of one of his wrists bringing her hand up, combing her slim fingers through his hair, Mono winced when she hit some tangles, yeah he’s been through worse but dammit tangles freaking hurt like hell no matter what kind of pain you’ve been through. 

**__ **

She moved her hand to his cheek tracing her thumb over his cheek bone. She lightly tapped his cheek. Mono sighed knowing what she was saying.

**__ **

‘Look at me.’ 

**__ **

He obeyed. 

**__ **

Mono looked at her, she wore her neutral expression but there was a twitch of something. 

**__ **

She lightly touched his nose. He flinched. 

**__ **

Ah. He bruised his nose. Great, first his fingers and now his stupid face. Can he not catch a break?. 

**__ **

Six dug into one of his pockets taking out a roll of bandages grasping his hand again wrapping the bandages around his wrist twice then his palm then his thumb then the rest of his hand and fingers. So she did see that he bruised himself. She did his other hand then took a single band aid out placing it over the bridge of his nose. She stood up straight dusting herself off holding her hand out to him, Mono took it without question.

**__ **

They looked at each other for a while, the music on the radio turning to something more gentle more slow. Suddenly Six’s arms were wrapped around his middle, Mono stood frozen for a while wrapping his arms slowly around her. They both rocked side to side spinning slowly in a small circle.

**__ **

“Thank you…” he whispered, Six held him a bit tighter when he did.

**__ **

‘You too.’

**__ **

Hopefully Mono doesn’t have to deal with getting hurt again. 

**__ **

* * *

Well… Mono is big enough to admit that he thought wrong. 

**__ **

Mono fell face first when he ended up on the other side of the metal bar door after he threw the fuse that would activate the elevator in the metal container thing. 

**__ **

Mono let out a muffled groan, his paper bag that he put back on crinkling on impact. 

**__ **

Six rushed to his side helping him up after she put the fuse in. 

**__ **

Mono pushed himself to his feet, freaking mannequins. And their ability to move. ‘ _Who gave them permission to move_?, _IN THE DARK OF ALL PLACES_.’ He thought still a little dizzy from the impact. Jerks.

**__ **

He wants to leave the hospital. He really does. 

**__ **

But before they can. They’re gonna have to deal with more of this bullshit huh?. 

**__ **

Sigh. Might as well get more bandages while they're here.

**__ **

* * *

Mono stares as the inferno lights up, warmth filling the room Six and him were in. Six didn’t hesitate to sit in front of it holding her hands out warming herself up. Mono couldn’t help but find it kinda amusing even if it was a bit morbid. He knew she was cold though so he won’t bother her. Not like he was planning to anyway. Mono sat in the thrust hole of the doorway bringing his knees up to his chest resting his head against the metal. They could rest for a bit, there’s light, not much mannequins. The one that creates them is being cooked like a wild animal, yep they could rest for a while they deserve it. 

**__ **

Mono didn’t notice when he fell asleep, he didn’t notice the creepy crawlers that lurked in the corners of the darkness where the light didn’t touch. But Six did, she could hear how skittish they were, she glanced over her shoulder to see where Mono rested, she watched the shadow of something move. She was up before it leaped grabbing the first thing she saw when she broke into a sprint, luckily for her it was a surgical knife the hand tried to grab Mono she was in front of him fast almost a blur of yellow followed her from how fast she ran. She held the knife back like a spear bringing it up swiftly the tip of the point hitting the center of the hands palm breaking plastic from how hard it was swung going through without hesitation the tip of the knife hitting the doorway getting stuck. Six pushed a little more making sure it stayed stuck.

**__ **

She watched as it squirmed slowly becoming frozen due to the light. She let out a small breath. One down, some more to go. Speaking of more, one tried to jump on her, she turned swiftly bringing her fist up punching it with all her strength it flew back from how hard she hit, hitting the wall. It got back up, Six glared at it through her bangs. It’s index tapped against the floor making a break for it to get away from the girl. She squinted at it more balling her hands into a fist, seriously?.

**__ **

‘Oh hell no get back here!.’

**__ **

She chased after it. 

**__ **

* * *

They were out. Both toasty warm walking side by side the moon watching over them. Something fell making them both jump, Mono pulled Six towards him they both looked over to see that it was a person, laying face down on the ground. They looked at each other, Six didn’t hesitate to walk ahead pulling Mono with her so he doesn’t remain frozen in one spot. 

* * *

Mono couldn’t help but stare, the static on the screen, the man who was trying to get out. He couldn’t help but feel stuck. Six was trying to grab his attention, trying to make him run with her. She looked between him and the screen once again making a dash to the door stopping in her tracks once she got to it, her shoulders tensed for a second whipping her head around seeing Mono crawling backwards, his eyes still fixed on the TV. 

**__ **

.

.

.

**__ **

Dammit!

**__ **

Six rushed back in the thin man's hand was already out when she reached Mono grabbing his arm harshly hauling his ass up from the ground grabbing his hand yanking him to follow her, sprinting out the room the Thin man was half out of the TV when they passed the thrust hole and half way down the hallway he was completely out static echoing in the air. 

**__ **

Mono stumbled when Six pulled him along. 

**__ **

The roles were in reverse. She was trying to save him. 

**__ **

Close to an open room Six released Mono’s hand trying to run faster even in the slow atmosphere it was as if someone pressed the rewind button instead of going backwards they were going forward. The thin man was in the hallway with them. As soon as they made it into the room, time seemed to be normal again. Six hid under a table as Mono made a break for it to the bed hiding under it laying on his stomach. He was shaking. He was scared he felt overwhelming fear. His pale blue eyes landed on Six and saw where she was hiding.

**__ **

Why— why was she—.

**__ **

Mono shook his head, holding out his hand beckoning for her to hide with him instead. 

**__ **

Six covered her head, Mono banged his hand on the floor anxiously, anxious for her safety. 

**__ **

For a girl who was smart she was stupid for hiding there. Dammit!. 

**__ **

Mono moved causing Six to shake her head at him.

**__ **

He took it as ‘don’t even think about it.’ 

**__ **

He wanted to. She couldn’t be there!. 

**__ **

The thin man was at the doorway slowly approaching. Mono coward, why was he cowering?. He’s been through more. Why is he so scared?. Why is this any different ?. 

**__ **

Mono saw Six slowly become anxious she looked like she was ready to bolt. 

**__ **

No no no, she couldn’t move now!. 

**__ **

Mono shook his head when she began to move out of hiding. 

**__ **

“Six… SIX NO!.” he screamed when she ran towards him but the thin man was faster, she was in his grasp within seconds. Mono was out of hiding his hand outstretched towards her. She may have been gone in a flash but when he tried to grab her, tried to save her from the monster that grabbed her. Everything slowed down both of their hands outstretched to each other. One trying to grab the other. 

**__ **

As Six was being pulled back her bangs moved, moved enough that for the first time Mono met her. He saw her eyes. 

**__ **

Fear filled them, silent plead. Six saw through Mono’s bag she saw through the little eye holes she saw his eyes, his pale blue eyes that were almost grey. Fear was in them, worry, guilt concern. 

**__ **

Memories flushed through Mono’s mind.

**__ **

_“Don’t worry I’ll always find my way back to you.”_

Mono told Six when they were ready to leave the abandoned building holding both of her hands in his when she got even more quiet than usual, she was worried, worried if she would get captured again and he would have to save her or Mono would get captured and she wouldn’t be able to save him. 

**__ **

His fingers ghosted over hers.

**__ **

Six tilted her head at Mono when he said that ‘promise?.’ 

**__ **

And she was gone, her scream echoing off the walls as Mono fell to the floor. Heaving.

**__ **

.

.

.

**__ **

“Six?...”

**__ **

* * *

They were running, running as fast as they could as a million of eyes followed trying to get them. The tower was collapsing, the ceiling caving in. 

**__ **

Mono chased after Six who was now back to her normal size. 

**__ **

Both running away from the millions of viewers, Mono jumped across broken caverns trying his best to keep up the air blowing into his hair, his feet hitting the ground harder than usual, his side hurting like hell. He saw the door, he saw the door to what he’s hoping is the way out, the bridge to it was breaking. Six was still ahead of him; she'll make it over first. Mono ran faster if possible trying not to lose his balance. 

**__ **

Come on come on. 

**__ **

He began to wheeze, he was out of air. Crap. Come on a little further. The middle of the bridge gave out.

**__ **

Now or never!.

**__ **

Mono jumped, he threw caution in the wind and jumped, Six was waiting on the other side. Gravity was pulling him down, Six had her arm outstretched ready to catch him; he held his out enough as he fell. Hand hit hand, Six caught him as his legs dangled to what he was guessing was death.

**__ **

The boy in the trench coat looked up at her . She was looking down at him. He could see them, he could see her eyes. She continued to stare at him for a while.

**__ **

Why wasn’t she pulling him up?.

**__ **

The tight grip she had on his hand loosened.

**__ **

No… she isn’t… she wouldn’t. 

**__ **

Six snatched her hand away making Mono lose his hold. Mono's eyes widened as he fell, his body allowing gravity to pull him down. 

**__ **

He watched, he watched as she walked away, walking out on him, abandoning him.

**__ **

As if he was nothing. 

**__ **

Tears flew up as Mono fell. 

**__ **

Pain blooms in his heart. His chest felt heavy. Something was bubbling inside of him so he let it out, he let out the only way he could. By screaming.

**__ **

And Christ did he scream. 

**__ **

His scream came out more as a roar, a roar of pain, anger, sadness,hate… betrayal. 

**__ **

And Six listened to that, she listened to that all the way till she got to the door, and went through it. Coming out on the other side in one piece.

**__ **

* * *

The Maw was quiet, aside from the people that were eating down stairs at the restaurant it was pretty quiet. And dark, dark for reasons that Six knows. 

**__ **

It’s been years. Many years at that. Six’s hair was long. It went down to her waist, she’s gotten taller as well and bigger in size. She wasn’t so little anymore. 

**__ **

She could actually hold a book in her hand. Pick up a cup, brush her hair not having to comb her fingers through it anymore. 

**__ **

Sometimes when she sees an air duct she couldn’t believe that she actually— well kinda fitted in there.

**__ **

How did she and Mo—.

**__ **

Her mind halted on the name. She straightened her posture, a lump forming in her throat an old feeling swelling in her chest. 

**__ **

Her hands that were resting in front of her together gripped. 

**__ **

It took her years to get used to the sound of a rustling brown paper bag. 

**__ **

Whenever she heard a small whisper that said ‘ _hey_!’ She would whip her head around expecting him. Expecting him to be looking at her with that stupid bag over his head.

**__ **

Nobody was allowed to have a TV even though she had one herself, she kept it unplugged though, with a black cloth covering it. 

**__ **

Six released a small breath, memory’s playing in her mind. Memory’s she wishes were easy to get rid of. His laughter echoed in her ears but his scream haunted her, his scream haunted her on the darkest nights.

**__ **

Memory’s of them running from the dangers of the world, memories of him saving her memories—… memories of when they were dancing, dancing in that abandoned building with no care in the world. She felt free then, she didn’t feel afraid. Six stepped away from the window she was looking out from. Walking down the quiet hallway. There was a shift...

**__ **

_He fell on his face…_

**__ **

She stopped at a door reaching for the knob.

**__ **

_He was laughing as she dipped him, she gave him a confused look. He did tell her to follow his lead._

**__ **

She twisted the knob opening the door walking in the candles on the walls turning on. 

**__ **

He spinned her towards him, dipping her thunder booming in the background, their shadows appearing on the walls. 

**__ **

She shuts the door behind herself walking further in the room. 

** **

_She watched as he pushed himself up when he fell on his face resting on his knees. Six took his bag off his head setting it to the side as he hid his face behind his hands._

**__ **

She headed towards the living room walking to a cabinet that had a set of doors. 

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

_She finished patching up his wounds._

**__ **

She raised her hands towards the set of doors.

**__ **

I’m sorry.

** **

_She cupped his cheek brushing her thumb over his cheek bone. He looked at her, his eyes glowed. They were a beautiful pale blue. She liked them._

**__ **

She hesitated for a second pulling them after the doors creaking.

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

_She kissed the bridge of his nose ruffling his brown hair._

**__ **

She stared, she stared at the black cloth she met with. 

**__ **

Please. I’m sorry.

**__ **

_He asked what was wrong when she got more quiet than usual. He had his bag back on after it was completely dry._

**__ **

She took off the cloth revealing a blank screen TV she set the cloth to the side grabbing the cord that dangled from it.

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

_She told him, in her own way but she told him._

**__ **

She watched as little sparks of lightning took a flair between the two teeth of the cord. She put her index in the middle of the teeth. It didn’t hurt, he wasn’t trying to hurt her…

**__ **

Come back.

**__ **

She plugged it into the wall. 

**__ **

Forgive me.

**__ **

“ _Don’t worry._ ”

**__ **

She turns it on.

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

“ _I’ll always find my way back to you._ ” 

**__ **

She’s met with static. 

**__ **

Come home.

**__ **

_Six tilted her head at him, he knew what she was asking. ‘Promise?.’_

**__ **

She places her hand on the screen feeling the static tickle her fingers. She waited, she pressed her hand a little harder against the screen. A tear, tears she didn’t know that she had in her eyes slipped down her cheek under her mask. She didn’t think she could cry till now. 

**__ **

Please…

**__ **

Nothing.

**__ **

Please…

**__ **

Her eyes squinted, gritting her teeth.

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

More tears fell. She remembers the face he made when he fell. Fear, Sadness hurt. 

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

.

.

.

**__ **

Anger… she saw when those pale blue eyes became a fiery blue. 

**__ **

He has every right to be mad, every right to be angry at her. 

**__ **

I’m sorry.

**__ **

But right now, she just wanted him home, and spend her time trying to make up Years of loneliness in that tower, the best way she can.

**__ **

Closing her eyes she pleaded. If the thin man existed when they were younger that means Mono has to still be here. 

**__ **

Come back.

**__ **

Her lips parted “Mono” her voice cracked, sounding a little gravely due to the fact that she never really talked. 

**__ **

She opened her eyes. A hand was against hers in the screen. She gasped softly stiffening.

**__ **

The static continued making crackling sounds glitching a couple of times, Six was confused at first then it appeared. His face. 

**__ **

He still had those pale blue eyes, there were no traces of anger in them, just a type of calm. He smiled, he smiled at her. She couldn’t help but smile too. 

**__ **

He found her. After many years, he found her.

**__ **

•

•

•

•

**__ **

“ _ **Promise**_.”

**__ **

**Author's Note:**

> Six gotta make up a lot. I hope you all Enjoyed. This is my first Fic on little nightmares I’m not as good with my words as Doceo_Percepto (who are awesome please check them out, love how they write for Six and Mono.) 
> 
> I love you all have a good day!. 🥰 Or night wherever you are in the world.


End file.
